Episode 3564 (7th July 1993)
Plot Jack worries about his debt. Curly tells him that Brendan would probably have bought it off Alf at half the amount. Brendan puts all his prices up and Ken's rent up at the same time. Carol Copeland starts under Derek as assistant caretaker, telling him that she's not happy about moving from cleaning. Mavis doesn't like the idea of Derek working with a woman, certain that she will find him attractive. Jack tricks Alf into telling him that he sold the debt to Brendan for £75. Jack tells Brendan that he'll pay him £2 a week for thirty-seven weeks to pay the debt off. Brendan refuses to accept it, demanding the full £220 so Jack tells him that there's nothing a court will do to help; he's offered to pay and his money has been refused. Brendan is furious. Curly worries when he discovers that Elaine Fenwick knows all the board members personally. Des kids Jack that Brendan will set the heavies on him but Jack believes him. The board fire difficult questions at Curly. He is amazed when Reg demands the answer to a complicated question about seeing off rivals. Audrey tries to get Alf to spend £800 on a Spanish holiday but he keeps an eye on his money now. Reg tells Maureen he couldn't live in her house and they should sell both properties and buy something new. Curly accuses Reg of putting the boot in but Reg explains that the other board members had decided the job was Elaine's. He says that he had to ask the question to prove to the others he was right for the job. Vera is horrified when a stranger appears in the Rovers after talking to Brendan. Thinking that he's after Jack, she threatens him with a bottle but Des stops her; the stranger is his brother Colin. Cast Regular cast *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Duckworth - Darryl Edwards Guest cast *Brendan Scott - Milton Johns *Carol Copeland - Clare Kinsale *Elaine Fenwick - Pippa Hinchley *Sam Owens - Freddie Earlle *Mrs Waters - Ann Aris *Colin Barnes - Ian Embleton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *9 Coronation Street - Yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Bettabuy - Shop floor, office and corridor *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Caretaker's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A stranger causes surprises in the Street. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,870,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 22nd June 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting an entire scene of 43" duration in 13 Coronation Street, where Vera Duckworth asks Sally Webster to buy her some nappies from the Corner Shop, explaining that she cannot go herself due to her debt dispute with Brendan Scott. The ITV3 repeat on 11th September 2019 contained the same edit. Kevin Webster does not appear elsewhere in the episode. Notable dialogue Curly Watts (angrily, to Reg Holdsworth): "Firstly, you forget to tell me that my rival is practically related to that 'Waters woman'. And then, when it's all plain sailing and I'm talking my way into the job, you put a salvo across my bows that would have sunk the Ark Royal!" Category:1993 episodes